beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Asagi
Evan Asagi is a formidable blader, he is known as The Divine Blader, and battles with Gold Emperium 0 Change =Appearance= Evan is a tall, handsome, fair skinned man with short golden brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of an emerald sweatshirt with gold borders on the sleeves and a black symbol, a black coat, a gold belt with light green studs and buckle with an emerald-green border, indigo scythe-shaped earrings, and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes. When he uses the dark power, the sclera of his eyes turns black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from a golden color to a dark black. =Personality= During his time in the Wonder League, Evan appeared introvert and kept to himself. He is shown to be calm and rude at the same time, and seems to possess an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey, Crest Emperium. Due to his connection to his Bey, Evan has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the league to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Saul's Beyblade, Emperor Slicor, and broke Kris Deonie's phone as Evan noticed the suspicious things Kris was doing. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Allan and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. His dark power has also seemed to now possess Jek Corimi, causing him to be more aggressive, uncaring, arrogant, ruthless, and powerful. =Beyblades= *Gold Emperium 0 Change: Evan's primary bey in Strike. *Crest Emperium 3'Cycle Divine: Evan's primary bey in X, before it was destroyed. *Wrath Emperium 3'Equal Energy+: Evan's primary bey in Crown. *Royal Emperium 3'Crown Cape: Evan's primary bey in Dragon *Blasted Emperium 11Left Respin: Evan's primary bey in Darkness before it was destroyed. *Darkness Emperium Strike-23 RingReblast: Evan's primary bey in Darkness after Blasted Emperium broke. *Star Emperium 23'Blade Respin': *Ninja Emperium 34'Katana Reblade: Evan's bey in Generations. =Special Moves= *Crest Break: Emperium's Performance Tip's diamond grooves grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. *Divine Strike: In attack mode, Emperium grinds agianst stadium for more, then rushes down straight for the final blow. *Crest Launch: Emperium hits the ground and changes trajectory. *Crest Spin: Emperium slams into the opponent with its rubber and takes all the energy from the opponent. *Crest Saber: Emperium hits the opponent with the metal on the layer. *Bladed Crest Saber: All the metal on Emperium's layer attacks the opponent at full force. *Crest Crush: After an impact, Emperium flies into the opponent using gravity to increase the force of the attack. *Nightmare Crest Attack: Gold Emperium hits the opponent with the black crest and sends evil through the impact, possesing the bey's inner spirit. *Upper Crest Attack: Emperium attacks the opponent from below and it goes upwards at a full force impact. *Crest Defense: Emperium dodges all attacks and gathers energy to prepare for a cyclone. *Cyclone Hit: Emperium gathers energy and creates a cyclone to attack the opponent *Diamond Reboot: Gold Emperium, in attack mode, pushes down on its tip gos berserk on the opponent. *Divine Reboot: Crest Emperium, in attack mode, pushes down in a gold burst of light explodes the stadium. *Divine Impact: Crest Emperium jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the oppenent's bey with amazing force. *Gold Whip: Gold Emperium shoots around the stadium at top speed and crashes into the opponent with amazing force. *Crest Whip: Crest Emperium crashes into the wall and and flies into the air then slams into the stadium and uses the energy to hit the energy. *Ninja Boost: Evan jumps up and twirls into the air and launches hard. *Ninja Launch:: *Ninja Whip: *Ninja Blade Spiral: *Destruction Boost: Evan holds up his launcher and brings it down with massive force. *Wrath Whip: Wrath Emperium glides into the opponent and hits with metal on the crests. *Crest Wrath:Wrath Emperium creates a vacuum and fills it with anger, the energy spreads and destroys anything in its path. *Energy Break: Wrath Emperium pushes on the energy+ tip and hits the foe at full force. *Energy Drift: *Royal Whip: Royal Emperium crashes into the opponent with massive energy. *Royal Defense: Royal Emperium deflects the attacks from other opponents. *Royal Impact: *Crest Overdrive: *Flaming Crest Saber: *Divine Destruction: *Flaming Crest Meteor: *Crest Boost: *Darkness Crest Whip: *Crest Darkness: *Darkness Defense: *Dark Spirit Crest Inferno: *Star Attack: *Star Whip: *Dark Star Crest Inferno: *Emperium Star Dive: *Emperium Star Whip *Emperium Star Divine Burst: =Battles= =Gallery= =Relationships= =Family= *Chase Asagi = Evan's little brother. *Honey Asagi = Evan's mother. *Brent Asagi = Evan's father. Friends *Allan Kurogami = Evan's closest friend. *Jek Corimi = Evan's second closest friend. *Lance = Evan's top supporter. *Morrow Underworlde = Evan's third closest friend. Crushes *None Girlfreinds Ex-Girlfriends *Ava SweetPie = Evan's first girlfriend, she dumped him when she saw the darkness in him. *Emily Krystle = Evan's second girlfriend, he dumped her while becoming evil. Current Girlfriend *Sophie McCalister = Evan's third and current girlfriend. =Trivia= * Evan's english voice actor does a lot of other characters as well. * Evan is the first protagonist that owns a defense type. * Evan seems to be incredibly powerful, he came the closest to defeating Chase, but never did in Beyblade Lego Power Strike. * Like Jek, Evan owns a black level chip. * He is the first character in the Lego Power series to have evil power. =References= Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Characters